


I'll Never Leave Your Side

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, also they fuck in a river, honestly just fluffy interactions between these two babies, just a cute lexa annoying a grumpy clarke who is trying to work, no dangerous threats or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke spend a day in the woods. Clarke is collecting plants for her work on the ark, and Lexa is just there to keep her company. Clarke insists she needs to focus, but Lexa can be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave Your Side

Nearly seven months had passed since _Skaikru_ was accepted into the coalition as the 13th clan. There were complications, of course. The other clans were not so accepting off the bat.  _ Azgeda _ declared a war, but  _ Heda _ Lexa, like always, found a way to bring peace again. Lexa and Clarke had grown closer during the war. Lexa kept her vow to protect Clarke and her people at all costs (and there  _ were _ costs), and Clarke finally felt like she could trust Lexa again. They fell in love for the second time, and after the war had ended and Lexa left on her four month peace mission to rebuild, Clarke realized just how important Lexa was to her. (Very).

 

Things were okay now for the first time since the ark landed. There were no more mountain men, and the coalition was at peace. Since there were no more looming threats, Lexa spent all of her free time at  _ Arkadia _ with the girl who taught her that life is about more than just surviving (and they did a  _ lot _ more than just survive). The arkers strived to learn more about Earth, including what had still survived and what had to be rebuilt. Their current mission was to identify the surviving plants within the area, and Clarke had volunteered to help gather data.

 

“I’ll take this trail today,” she pointed to the map in the conference room. “I’ve spotted flowers down this way before that we haven’t recorded yet. I’ll get the samples.” Sinclair nodded, giving her the supplies needed for the all-day trip. 

 

“I will go along as your guard,” Lexa declared. She was hanging out in the conference room even though she wasn’t really invited, but since she was the commander (and also Clarke’s girlfriend), nobody bothered to tell her this wasn’t her place.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke walked up to her. “I don’t need a guard. I survived in the woods three months on my own. Plus, there’s nobody out there who would attack us.”

 

“You don’t know this,” Lexa argued. “It is better safe than sorry. Besides, I could use some fresh air.”

 

Clarke smirked, knowing Lexa just wanted to spend some time with her. Lexa was much more  _ clingy  _ than Clarke would have ever expected, but she didn’t mind. After losing so many people, it was nice to have someone who was so consistently there. She knew Lexa felt the same way.

 

They left the ark, immediately feeling the heat of the hot summer sun. Clarke was dressed for the occasion, wearing a tank top and shorts. Lexa was not. She was in full commander getup -- minus the war makeup -- in her robe, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots. Clarke asked her if she wanted to change before they left, but Lexa insisted she would be fine, that it was customary to stay in her full getup no matter the conditions. (It wasn’t, but one night after a war meeting, Clarke told her she looked  _ sexy _ in her uniform, so Lexa kept it on).

 

Along the path, Clarke began collecting samples while Lexa talked about whatever popped into her head. “I know some people do not prefer the taste of panther meat,” Lexa rambled, “but I enjoy its bitterness. It is a hearty meal.”

 

“Mhmm,” Clarke nodded, not listening to anything Lexa was saying, completely focused on her work.

 

“It goes great with sweet berries, as well. I would rather eat that for dinner than fish every night, but the people of Polis seem to disagree.”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke sighed, analyzing the weed she just picked. “I love you, but this is a work mission. I can’t be distracted. If you’re bored, you really aren’t obligated to stay.”

 

“I apologize,” Lexa sat down on a nearby log while she waited for Clarke to finish this area. She was sweating under the unforgiving rays of the August sun. “Clarke?” she asked.

 

“What?”

 

“I am sorry to interrupt you.”

 

“It’s fine, Lexa, what is it?”

 

“I know you said I should not talk anymore, but I have a question.”

 

“Yes, Lexa.”

 

“Could I have some of your water? I forgot to bring a canteen.”

 

“I don’t have one either. The river is at the end of our trail, so I figured we would just drink then.”

 

Lexa sighed, wiping her forehead. She knew it would be another two hours until the river, and she was already aching for water. She made the executive decision to shed her robe (Clarke wasn’t even  _ looking _ at her anymore, so why bother?), but she was still boiling alive. “Okay, let’s move on,” Clarke said, moving to the next area. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, realizing this mission wasn’t as fun as she thought it was going to be.

 

Clarke covered two more areas, and Lexa kept her mouth shut. It wasn’t easy. She kept catching herself. She was so used to word vomiting around Clarke now that the two had grown so close. She never had her guard up around the other girl, and it was strange having to censor herself. But, she realized this was Clarke’s work, just like being  _ Heda _ was hers, and she respected it (even though she was  _ extremely _ bored, hot, and uncomfortable). But, by the third area, Lexa couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Clarke.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I am sorry to interrupt.”

 

“You don’t have to say that every time, Lexa. Just tell me what you’re going to say.”

 

“I am very thirsty.”

 

Clarke laughed, looking at Lexa for the first time since they were at the ark. She was drenched in sweat and looked close to death. “Lexa, I told you to wear something lighter.”

 

“It was a poor decision, I see that now,” Lexa wiped her forehead. “But there is little I can do about it.”

 

“The river is less than a mile ahead,” Clarke offered. “Go and I’ll meet you up there when I’m done with the next two areas.”

 

“No, that’s okay, I’ll wait,” Lexa sighed.

 

“Lexa, you’re dying. Just go,” Clarke giggled again.

 

“Does my pain bring you amusement, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

 

“No, I promise, you just look really funny.”

 

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Lexa smiled now that Clarke was lightening up. “I will stay here with you. These woods are potentially dangerous.”

 

“Lexa, they really aren’t.”

 

“My decision is final. I am not leaving your side.”

 

Clarke sighed, realizing the girl sitting in front of her wasn’t budging unless she went with her. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

“But you’re not done yet.”

 

“I’ll get these areas on the way back. I’m not going to make you suffer,” Clarke held out her hand, helping Lexa up from the log she was sitting on. Lexa smiled at Clarke, grateful that her girlfriend was so sympathetic.

 

\---

 

“Okay, drink some water and hurry up,” Clarke told Lexa once they got to the river. Lexa dunked her entire head in immediately, held it in for a few seconds, before bringing it up with a sigh of relief.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see this river,” Lexa smiled. She began taking her clothes off.

 

“Whoa, hey, hey,” Clarke held her hand out to stop her. “We don’t have time for a swim, Lexa. We still have a lot of ground to cover.”

 

Lexa stopped for a second before continuing to take her clothes off anyways. “You can cover the area by the river while I swim,” Lexa reasoned. “I can still keep an eye on you.”

 

“I don’t need you to keep an  _ eye on me _ , but whatever,” Clarke mumbled, mimicking Lexa as she hiked away. 

 

“Mockery is not the-”

 

“product of a strong mind. I know, Lexa,” Clarke yelled back towards the river. “ _ Seriously, does she just keep a book of ancient proverbs on her at all times?” _ Clarke looked back towards the river. She looked forward again, trying to stay focused, but couldn’t help looking back a third time at her naked  _ incredibly fit _ girlfriend swimming in the river behind her.

 

“What is it, Clarke? Did you want to join me?” Lexa shouted with a smirk.

 

“I have too much work,” Clarke sighed.

 

“Just take a break for ten minutes. It will not be the end of the world.”

 

Clarke stopped in her tracks, hesitated, and turned around back towards the river. “You’re lucky I’m so attracted to you,” she smirked as she took her clothes off. Lexa bit her lip as Clarke removed her bra and then briefs. Clarke jumped in next to Lexa, splashing her.

 

“So nice of you to join me, Clarke,” Lexa teased.

 

“C’mere,” Clarke pulled her close. “I’m not taking this break to swim.” She kissed Lexa hard and deep, wasting no time getting started. Lexa moaned softly into Clarke’s mouth as she moved her hands down her sides. Clarke kissed up Lexa’s jawline, nipping at her ear, before moving down to suck at the sensitive place on her neck that always drove her wild. “ _ Clarke, _ ” Lexa moaned softly, melting in her embrace. Clarke moved her hands down to Lexa’s chest, tweaking her nipple, causing Lexa to whimper, before trailing her hand down her abdomen, getting dangerously close to the place that would turn Lexa’s moans in to screams.

 

“Wait, Clarke,” Lexa pulled back, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. “Let me. You seem stressed.”

 

“What?” Clarke furrowed her brow. “I’m not stressed, I’ve just been working.”

 

“Oh,” Lexa replied.

 

“What is that supposed to mean? Do I seem stressed?”

 

“Nooo…” Lexa trailed, biting her lip, wondering why she even said  _ anything _ . “I did not mean to accuse you of anything, Clarke. I just wanted to be of service.”

 

Clarke softened, realizing she  _ had  _ been a little stressed lately, and was probably taking it out on Lexa more than she should have. (The worst part was Lexa would sit there and take it, too, because she loved Clarke too much to add to her stress). “I’m sorry,” Clarke breathed. “You’re right, I have been a little stressed from all the work we’ve been doing. And I’m sorry you’ve been on the other end of it.”

 

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Lexa smiled. “You are doing good by your people,” she kissed the blonde gently. “Can we get back to what we were doing now?”

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Clarke smiled, picking up where she left off, taking Lexa by surprise. The commander let out a small gasp when Clarke moved her fingers down her center, applying pressure with her index finger. Lexa bit down on Clarke’s shoulder, unable to keep her erratic moans under control. Within minutes, she was done for. Clarke never did have a difficult time getting her off.

 

Lexa took a deep breath, still clutching onto Clarke for dear life. “I am glad you took a break,” she mumbled into Clarke’s neck.

 

“Me too,” she kissed the side of Lexa’s head. She loved Lexa with every part of her being. With how unpredictable their world had been, she learned to fully enjoy moments like these.

 

“Time to get back to work,” she frowned as she pried Lexa off her body.

 

“But-”

 

“Sorry,” Clarke was already climbing out of the river and getting into her clothes. “I really need to get this done today,” she ran off before Lexa could even get her sentence out.

 

“But you didn’t get your turn yet,” she frowned as she mumbled dejectedly, keeping her eye on Clarke as she collected the rest of the samples in the area.

 

\---

 

“Alright, time to move on,” she shouted at Lexa as she walked towards the river where the brunette was still swimming. 

 

“Okay,” Lexa sighed,  _ really _ not wanting to get back into her heavy, hot clothes.

 

“I think I have a spare outfit in my backpack,” Clarke offered. “A tank top and shorts. Just please put it on, Lexa. I don’t want to worry about you dying while I’m trying to work.”

 

“Thank you, Clarke. I will take your offer.” She slipped on Clarke’s clothes, lifting the hem of her tanktop up to smell it. “Your clothes smell like you,” she smiled. “I enjoy it.”

 

“You’re such a dork,” Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled before bringing in the big bad commander for a hug. Lexa looked too cute standing there in her clothes, she couldn’t resist. 

 

“I love being held by you,” Lexa breathed into her shoulder. “Even when it is one thousand degrees outside.”

 

“Okay, Mrs. Romantic,” Clarke pulled back. “We still have work to do.”

 

“Just let me drink some water, first,” Lexa said as she leaned down to dunk her head in the river. “I am still dehydrated from the journey.”

 

“Really? You couldn’t have done that during any time within the hour I was getting samples?”

 

“I did not know when you were coming back,” Lexa reasoned before she drank water for what seemed like _ forever _ . “Okay, I am ready.”

 

“I don’t know why I expected to get any work done with you,” Clarke shook her head.

 

\---

 

Clarke had finished all her areas, but didn’t manage to find the breed of flower she was so  _ sure _ was on this path. She decided to head back with Lexa before sundown, hoping to sneak out early the next morning before Lexa woke up to come back and find it. It was cooling down now, so they walked back hand in hand, silently enjoying each others company. However, Lexa had been fidgeting for the last ten minutes, squeezing Clarke’s hand harder than she normally does, looking around anxiously.

 

“Alright, what’s your problem?” Clarke asked.

 

“I do not have a problem, Clarke.”

 

“You’ve been fidgeting for the last ten minutes. What’s wrong?”

 

“I have not been fidgeting.”

 

Clarke let out a long sigh, trying to figure out what was wrong before she remembered all the water Lexa drank at the river. “Do you have to pee?”

 

“I do not know what that word means.”

 

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?”

 

“Are you suggesting that I need a bath?”

 

Clarke let out another deep sigh. “I don’t know the grounder word for it. Relieve yourself?”

 

Lexa looked confused for a minute before she finally got it. “Oh. Yes. But I will just wait until we get back to camp.”

 

“Lexa, you’re clearly uncomfortable, just go.”

 

“No, Clarke. I don’t want to leave you out here alone. I am waiting until we get back to camp and that is final.”

 

Clarke sighed, figuring it wasn’t worth the argument. They walked for a few more minutes before Lexa was squeezing Clarke’s hand so hard it was cutting off her blood supply.

 

“Okay, if you’re not going to go you have to stop squeezing my hand.”

 

“I did not realize I was doing this, I am sorry,” Lexa looked embarrassed before she let go of her hand, now squeezing her own hands into fists. Clarke laughed. 

 

“What is funny?”

 

“You’re acting like a child.”

 

“I am not. Can we please talk about something else?”

 

“Sure,” Clarke laughed. But Lexa was too fidgety to keep a straight thought.

 

Five more minutes into their walk, Lexa sighed.

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Yes, Lexa?”

 

“I cannot wait until we get back to camp.”

 

“I know, Lexa.”

 

“Will you be safe here for a few minutes?”

 

“I have been telling you I will be this whole time.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa said. “I will be over there,” she pointed. “Please do not look.”

 

“I’m not going to look,” Clarke assured her. Lexa walked off the trail until she was out of Clarke’s sight. Clarke crossed her arms, looking around the forest to pass the time, before spotting a purple petal out of the corner of her eye -- it was the sample she missed. Without giving it much thought, she veered off the trail to collect it. At the same time she picked it off the tree and put it in her bag, she heard her name being shouted, almost in a panic. “Clarke, where are you?”

 

“I’m over here, Lexa,” Clarke shouted back. Lexa didn’t hear her.

 

“CLARKE!” She heard her name again, this time much louder.

 

“I’m right here,” Clarke yelled back, hearing Lexa’s footsteps running closer to her. She turned the corner to see a panicked Lexa running towards her. “What’s wrong?”

 

Lexa hugged her tight. “I thought something happened to you.”

 

“No, I just saw the sample I missed and-”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa pulled back, looking her deep in the eye. “You cannot run off like that.”

 

“Lexa, I can take care of myself,” Clarke didn’t understand why she was getting so upset.

 

“I  _ know _ you can, Clarke,” Lexa raised her voice. “But if something were to happen to you, and it was my fault, I would  _ never _ forgive myself. Do you understand that?”

 

Clarke nodded, seeing the fear in Lexa’s eyes. For Lexa’s whole life, it was her job to protect people, and unfortunately, she could not save everyone. The pain from everyone she lost was reflected in her eyes, with  _ Costia  _ in big bold letters. She finally understood why Lexa didn’t leave her side for the whole day. 

 

“I’m safe, Lexa,” she grabbed the panicked face of the girl in front of her. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise you.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa took a deep breath. “I am sorry for overreacting.”

 

“I understand,” Clarke gave her a sympathetic smile, overwhelmed with how much she felt for the girl standing in front of her. “Thank you for protecting me. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Clarke,” Lexa softened, relieved that Clarke was always so understanding.

 

“Okay,” Clarke smiled, reaching out to grab Lexa’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i continue to be trash


End file.
